The Engaged Campus Crushes
by shougyokuthewriter
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are back they are engaged...And what's this? Sakura has a new suitor...Read to find out..


**Hi there everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Thanks!**

_**The Engaged Campus Crushes**_

Sakura was heading to her school when someone called from behind her. It was Shizuki Sheiru one of her friends when she started High School. He is also one of Sakura's many suitors.

"Sakura-chan, good morning"

"Good morning Sheiru-kun"

"Um….Sakura-chan?..."

"Yes?"

"I love you Sakura-chan. I would really love to make you my girl. So can you be my date tomorrow?"

"I'm so sorry Sheiru-kun but I'm not the girl for you and also I have something to do tomorrow." She smiled and walked away but Sheiru grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around so that they are facing each other.

"I won't give up on you Sakura-chan." He said angrily gripping Sakura's wrist tighter.

"Let go of me Sheiru-kun." Sakura tried to let go of his grip.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called and run towards her. Upon seeing Tomoyo heading their way he let go of Sakura's wrist and walked away.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan."

"Sheiru-kun's been our friend since we enter High School but I never thought he would do something like that."

"I think he really got angry with me when I rejected him. He also said that he won't give up on me."

"He really is a tough guy wouldn't you say Sakura-chan?"

"I guess."

Kinomoto Sakura is now walking towards school and together with her is Daidouji Tomoyo her bestfriend. They are now in High School and they are two of the school's most beautiful girls. Boys keep on asking them out and asking them if they can be their girlfriend but ofcourse they always say no. Both of them already had their boyfriends, Sakura has Syaoran and Tomoyo has Eriol, which they kept as a secret from the whole class except those who had been their classmates in gradeschool but they ask them a favor to keep it from the class.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan can would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

"I won't mind Sakura-chan since tomorrow we don't have classes but where are we going tomorrow?"

"We are going to pick up someone in the airport."

"And may ask who this someone is?"

"Someone I love the most."

"I guess I already know this person. Is he already going to stay here in Japan?"

"Hai."

As the two girls are talking someone called from behind. It is Shizuki Kimiko, she is the sister of Shizuki Sheiru. She is also in the cheerleading team like Sakura and also one of the most beautiful girl in school. She never like Sakura and thought of her as a rival. She always challenges Sakura and she seldom wins.

" Kinomoto! I challenge you! Whoever comes to school late tomorrow loses."

_Oh no! Im certainly not going to win this. _Sakura thought.

" Are you afraid to lose Kinomoto?"

" Sakura will not lose and she is accepting the challenge. Right Sakura-chan?"

_Tomoyo-chan why are you doing this to me? _Sakura thought again.

" Ha…hai."

**At the airport….**

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she run over to hug him and clung her arms to his neck. Syaoran blushed madly. Even though they have confess their feelings already to each other and now they are an official couple, they still blush on each other.

"Did you miss me?" Syaoran asked and pulled away a little to see her face.

Sakura suddenly kissed Syaoran passionately as if it was her answer to his question,his face is turning redder than a tomato but Syaoran kissed back.

" Ohohohohohohoho."

The two broke away from their kiss and from each other while blushing. They saw Tomoyo laughing, holding her camera and recording the entire scene.

"T..To…Tomoyo-chan."Sakura said blushing.

" Welcome back Li-kun."

"Yeah it's good to be back."

They then went to Syaoran's apartment and they chat and after awhile Sakura and Tomoyo left so that Syaoran can rest from his trip.

**The next morning….**

"Hahahahaha. I win against you Kinomoto." Kimiko said pointing to Sakura and laughing evilly.

" Well I guess Im always beaten in coming to school Shizuki-chan." Sakura smiled and accepted her defeat.

" Can you stop that?"

" What?"

" Acting as if you are so kind."

"?"

" Ok class please settle down." The teacher called then the students sat back on their chairs.

" Now class. There will be a famous scientist coming here in our school and I will be picking a few of you to do the interview for the class. I will announce those students tomorrow. And also there will be transfer stundents coming this week."

The teacher finished his announcement and continued to his lessons. Sakura keep on thinking about whose gonna be picked to interview the scientist. She set those thoughts aside and think of Syaoran instead. The time seems to be moving slowly until the bell rang.

_**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

" Sakura-chan, why didn't Li-kun come today?"

" I don't know Tomoyo-chan but he said to me yesterday that he still have some things to fix and he is also waiting for someone."

"Someone? Who is it?"

"I don't know. Anyway Im going to his apartment would you like to come?"

" Hai. I'll get to film you and Li-kun again today." Tomoyo's eyes went sparkling at the thought.

"T…Tomoyo-chan" Sakura sweatdropped.

**At Syaoran's apartment**

"Li-kun, why didn't you come to school today?"

"I still have to arrange some papers and I have to get things settled."

"Eh Syaoran, who is this someone that you are waiting?"

"Hiiragizawa."

"But why are you waiting for him Li-kun?"

"I don't know Daiduoji-san. Ask that stupid magician slash boyfriend of yours."

"But still what's stopping you Li-kun?"

Syaoran tried to touch Sakura but there was an electric spark when he did that.

"Hoooooooooeeeeeeeee."

"He putted a shield on Sakura this morning and until now I still can't touch Sakura. He also said that if I did go to school he will never get the shield away from Sakura."

"So that leaves you with no choice." Tomoyo said and sighed

"So when are you going to school Syaoran?" Sakura said sadly

"The day after tomorrow because Hiiragizawa's gonna arrive tomorrow night." Syaoran said noticing the sadness in Sakura's face. He smiled which also made Sakura smile.

"It's alright its only one day."Sakura said

"When that stupid reincarnation of my ancestor comes, Im really gonna kill him."Syaoran said angrily.

"It's alright Li-kun, I have already set his punishment."Tomoyo said flashing an evil smile

Sakura look at them with confused eyes.

**The next day…..**

"Before I'll announce the students who will be doing the interview, let me remind you that you are excused from your morning classes tomorrow. Now the students who will be doing the interview will be Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura and Shizuki Shieru."

Sheiru who is just sitting in front of Sakura passed her a piece of paper.

It said:

_Hey…Uh…Im sorry about the other morning. Can we talk this lunch? I want to apologize properly. –Sheiru_

At the bottom Sakura wrote:

_It's okay, I understand you. If you want to talk to me then let's just have lunch together with Tomoyo. –Sakura_

Sakura then passed back the paper and started taking down notes.

**At lunch….**

"I'm really sorry about what happened the other morning Sakura-chan. I really just got shocked and I cannot control my emotions. I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" With pleading eyes, he looked at Sakura.

"It's okay Sheiru-kun.I already forgive you." Sakura smiled

"You really are a nice person." Sheiru smiled back at Sakura

"No she is not kind Sheiru." Someone said from behind.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here?"Asked Sheiru, surprised

"C'mon let's have our lunch." Kimiko said pulling Sheiru away.

"Sorry about my sister and let's just have lunch together sometime."

"It's okay." Sakura waved and smiled to both of them.

She is now standing alone under a cherryblossom tree waiting for Tomoyo to come and while waiting she let her thoughts wander for awhile.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called snapping Sakura back to reality

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan."

"I did'nt make you wait that long, didn't I?"

"No."

"And oh, did you left your phone in your bag? Li-kun called. He said that you're not answering your phone so he called me instead. He said that you should go home early and told me to come with you."

"But Tomoyo-chan I still have varsity and cheerleading practice this afternoon."

"I'll just call him while you practice and then I'll tell you what he said."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. But why do I need to get home early?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan. He didn't said his reason."

**After School…**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo called and I ran towards her.

"What did Shaoran said?"

"He said that it's ok if you come home late as long as I go with you."

"Just go ahead of me Tomoyo-chan."

"I already made a promise with Li-kun that I will go with you no matter what. Don't worry I already called my mom and she said that it's okay."

My knees are shaking after doing that long run. I wobbled and I can't have my feet steady.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan. I'm just a little tired after that long run."

"You must rest Sakura-chan."

"But I still have cheerleading practice. I guess varsity practice wore me out a little."

I smiled at her but she is still worried.

"Okay but if you cannot do it anymore do not push yourself and I'll be there in the music room. I'll be practicing there."

"Okay. Ja ne."

I went to wherethe cheerleaders are gathered. The coach made some announcements and then we proceded with the practice. Although I'm a little tired from varsity practice, I manage to keep up. When the practice was over I can't barely stand so I fell on my knees.

"Whahahaha." I saw Kimiko laughing at me.

"What happened to you Kinomoto? Where did your energy go?" She said and her friends laugh at me. It must be really weird for me to be like this.

"I really felt funny with my position now." I just laugh and then she and her friends left and I think I heard her say something like "whatever". I guess that's her way of showing her concern and even though she hated me I still want to make friends with her. I change my clothes nad then I went to the music room and I heard Tomoyo singing. I slowly open the door and she stopped singing.

"Oh Im sorry for interrupting Tomoyo-chan."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Shall we get going?"

"Hai."

While we are walking, my knees keep on shaking which send me wobbling like a drunkard.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" She asked me with worried eyes.

"I guess Im exhausted from today's practices." I force a smile so that she won't worry.

I'am really very tired. When we reach Tomoyo's car my sight blurred which made me hit the car door's opening.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan."

"I told you to not push youself Sakura-chan. I should tell Li-kun about this." She grabbed her celphone and started to dial Syaoran's number. I hold her hand.

"Please don't tell Syaoran about this. I don't want him to get worried."

"Okay I won't tell Li-kun but promise me that you will have enough rest tonight so that you will be cheerful again tomorrow." She putted her celphone back to it's place.

"Hai." I tried to smile. I will try to sound cheerful when I got home so that Father and Brother won't worry.

The car then stopped then we got outside it. I open the door of the house and let Tomoyo in but as I walked inside I felt very exhausted and my sight blurred again.

"Im home Father,Bro-…" I can't take it anymore. I'm so tired. I fell on the floor and then everything went blank.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I sat ther in Sakura's house in silence with my mother, Hiiragizawa, his mother Daidouji-san's mother, Sakura's father and brother who kept on glaring at me. We just arrived a while ago because Daidouji told me that they will be coming home late because of Sakura's practices. Then there came her voice, Sakura's voice.

"Im home father,bro-…" Sakura was cut short.

"Sakura-chan,Sakura-chan" Then came Daidouji's worried voice.

Oh no something must have happened to Sakura.I ran to where they are and Hiiragizawa and Sakura's brother came after me. I saw her there laying on the floor and I saw Daidouji kneeling beside her.

"Eriol, Li-kun"

"What happened?" I ran to her side

"Sakura-chan got very exhausted and tired after her practice. I told her to not push herself but she didn't listen."

I looked at Sakura's face and she reallylooked tired. I hold her hand. The shield is gone.

"I thought you will get the shield out of her tomorrow morning?" I said addressing the question to Hiiragizawa.

"I put it off after I heard her came. I don't want to see Tomoyo sad since she putted a lot of effort to bring youto together."

"Hey brat get your hands off my sister. I'll bring her to her room." I glared at him and he glared back. He carried Sakura to her room.

"Come on they are waiting." I said to Daidouji and Hiiragizawa who are both staring and blushing at each other. I never thought that Hiiragizawa would blush.

"Who are waiting?"Daidouji asked.

"You'll know so let's go." Hiiragizawa answered her question.

"Wait, hey Li-kun didn't you say you're gonna kill Eriol for putting a shield on Sakura?" She smiled her evil smile and she looked scary.I looked at her with confusion.

"What about it Daidouji-san? Do you want me to kill your boyfriend now in front of you?"

"I didn't know that you have a plan to kill me my cute little descendant." He smiled those famous smiles of him. I hate it when he call me that. I can let that pass for now but next time I'm gonna hit him in the head.

"Do you mind Li-kun if I'll be the one to punish him?" Daidouji asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. Are you gonna punish him now cause I'll go ahead"

"Oh please go ahead Li-kun."

I went ahead and went back to the room where everyone is.

"What happened Syaoran?" My mother asked. I sat next to her.

"Sakura fainted after her practices. I guess she pushed herself and got tired." I answered her and I heard a thud on the floor.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Eriol"

I hugged Eriol and putted my arms around his neck and we both fell on the floor which made a loud thud. He chuckled.

"Is this my punishment or you just really miss me?"

"First, yes this is your punishment and second…" I kiss him as passionately as I could and he kissed back. We stayed like that for minutes. We pulled away to get some air.

"You're always creative in your answers Tomoyo." His arms were around my waist and he pulled me even closer to him even though we are so very close since I was laying on top of him.

"I missed you a lot Eriol"

"I missed you as much as you do Tomoyo. Let's go I'm sure that we already made them wait that long." We get up and started to walk towards the living room. There I saw my mother, Eriol's mother, Li's mother, Sakura's father and brother.

"Mother" I wonder why everyone is gathered here today. My mom turned to look at me and she smiled.

"Good evening Tomoyo-chan"

"Good evening mother"

"Please take your seat Tomoyo-chan" said gesturing to the couch. I followed her and Eriol sat beside me.

"Well then since Sakura-chan isn't here let's just proceed to Tomoyo and Eriol" As Li's mother said this I became confused and I sense that something's up that Eiol isn't telling me.

started to speak.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you love Eriol-kun?" Why is she asking this in front of everyone. I turn to look at Eriol. He smiled and and I looked down.

"Hai" I said while blushing so hard.

My mother then spoke.

"Then Eriol-kun love Tomoyo-chan right?" I look at Eriol again.

"Hai" He answered my mother without turning away his gazed on me. Seeing his eyes makes me blush even harder.

I could see smiling faces all around us but Eriol's smile is the one that I really want to see. spoke again.

"It's settled then, Eriol and Tomoyo-chan are already engage"

Engage! I'm so happy! I wish Sakura-chan was here. This is like a dream came true. I will be together with Eriol forever. This is the best day of my life. I smiled at Eriol and he smiled back.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Sakura"

It was Kero-chan.

I got up from my bed and tried to remember what happened and how did I got in my room.

"What happened Kero-chan?"

"Geez, don't you remember Sakura? You fainted when you got home and your brother brought you here. I was so worried about you. Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm alright now although I still feel kinda tired."

Now I remember when I got home I really felt tired and suddenly everything went blank. Wait a minute I heard Syaoran's voice. Could it be that he was here? And why is it that there seems to be a lot of people downstairs.

"Hey Kero-chan do we have visitors?"

"Didn't that brat told you that he would come over?" Brat? So Syaoran was really here.I got up and changed my clothes.

"Shouldn't you still be resting? You only rested for an hour?"

"Im okay now Kero-chan." I rushed outside my room and I slowly went downstairs and then to the living room.

"Hoe?"

I was shock on what I saw because Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, father, brother, Syaoran's mother,Tomoyo's mother and Eriol's mother were why are they here?

"Sakura are you alright now?" Syaoran asked me. So he was waiting for me here at home.

"Yes" I forced a smile so that he won't worry.

"Please take your seat Sakura-chan." Father said.

I sat down next to Syaoran.

"Uhhmm… why is everyone here? Is there a special occasion?"

"Didn't Syaoran-kun tell you Sakura-chan?" Father asked.

"I want to surprised her just like Tomoyo." Syaoran answered.

"Well let's get started." Syaoran's mother said. "Sakura-chan do you love Syaoran?"

The question made me blush and I'm so confused on why are they asking me that kind of question in front of everyone. I don't know what to do but I just need to be honest right? Afterall everything would be alright.

"Hai."

"Then Syaoran-kun do you love Sakura-chan?" My father asked.

Syaoran looked at me and smiled and answered.

"Hai"

**Ring Ring Ring….**

"Im sorry." Aunt Sonomi got up and answered her phone outside.

"Let's proceed. The two of you are now engaged."

"Hoe? Engaged?" I asked, it's not that I'm complaining but I'm just confused.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I need to go now. I still have a meeting to attend to. Tomoyo-chan I'll just leave here okay? Just go home after this okay?" Aunt Sonomi said. She must have known this already.

"Hai"

"Okay then goodbye."

"Let me explain this to you Sakura-chan…" Syaoran's mother said

"You and Syaoran are engaged so that the bloodline of Clow will continue and we also need to have a new heir to the clan if Syaoran will already become a leader." She said.

I was blushing madly by now because I can feel the heat rise in my body. I'm so happy that I will be engaged to Syaoran because I love him and I will be with him forever. Ok, that's it, I will answer them that I gladly accept it although I'm so nervous.

I smiled my happiest smile and said "Im so happy that Im engaged to Syaoran."

I felt something warm in my hand. It was Syaoran's hand. "Me too" he said and he smiled. Touya said something like 'go to hell' but I really don't mind anything right now as long as I'm with Syaoran.

"So now it's settled I think we must go home now. It's also getting late." Syaoran's mom said. I really don't want Syaoran to go but it's okay Ican still see him tomorrow.

"We'll settle the rest tomorrow" father said. We all stand up and Tomoyo came to me.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan. And, oh, by the way me and Eriol are also engaged.

"Hoeee"

"They talked about it while you are still resting." Syaoran said.

"Oh I see. Ne,ne Syaoran are you going to school tomorrow already?"

"Hai"

"But Sakura-chan we can't see them tomorrow because we have an interview and we won't be attending morning classes."

"What interview?" Eriol asked.

"There will be a scientist visiting and we are chosen to do the interview" answered Tomoyo

"We can still see each other in the afternoon right?" Syaoran hopefully asked.

"Gomen Syaoran but I have cheerleading and varsity practice the whole afternoon and we are excused because the big day will already be next week."

"I see" he said and I can see in his eyes that he is sad.

"How about you Tomoyo?" asked Eriol

"Gomenasai, I'm also excused the whole afternoon because I have practice with the choire. We will already be performing this weekend."

"Then let's just see each other the next day." Eriol said calmly.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

It's so sad that we won't be seeing our boyfriends or shall I say fiancees on their first day of school but just like what Eriol said, we will just see each other the next day.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Now I really hate that school more than ever. First Sakura fainted because of their stupid schedule and now we can't see them the whole day tomorrow. How stupid can they be more than now.

_**Honk Honk Honk**_

"We need to go now." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"Bye Sakura. Good night." We started to walk to the door. When we reach it, Sakura tugged my shirt and I turn around and suddenly I felt soft lips in mine. I kissed her back and we broke off to catch for air.

"Good night Syaoran" she smiled and that made me lost in it.

_**Hooonk**_

"Bye" and with that I left. I wish that I can just stay with her longer. I really do miss her.

_**To be contined...**_

**Hey guys! I will try to upload the next chapter soon. Please don't forget to review. Thanks!**_**  
**_


End file.
